


Magic reversal

by LexAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAngel/pseuds/LexAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magic can be reversed..." Dipper breathed as he read the journal, "I can take away Bill's powers! I can take away all of their powers..." he couldn't read all of the words on the page, he couldn't read the warnings. But he didn't care.</p><p>"Inclinatio." The word fumbled between his lips.</p><p>Bill cursed at the somewhat heavy feeling in his chest, "Pine Tree... what, have you done."</p><p>A BillDip fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd try something...New, for the BillDip ship ;) I hope you like it!

Dipper shot up in his bed with a loud scream before letting out heavy unpaced breaths. Then his hands went frantically under his pillow, and grabbed the solid object underneath it. The journal was still there, thank goodness. 

It was only a dream.

Another nightmare, in which Bill invaded.

Dipper snapped at that moment. Enough was enough. The Demon had interfered with Dipper's life too much, and now he was going to interfere with his. Dipper could swear he'd seen something in here... he flipped through the pages.

"Aha!" He grinned, pointing to the words, then glanced to his sister. He was lucky that she'd been a heavy sleeper. The words were difficult to read, but Dipper was pretty sure he read most of it correctly.

"Magic can be reversed..." Dipper breathed as he read the journal in a soft whisper, "I can take away Bill's powers! I can take away all of their powers..." he couldn't read all of the words on the page, he couldn't read the warnings. But he didn't care. He pulled out a special root from his drawer, one he'd picked from the woods just last week. It was a source of magic. Dipper bit his lip not quite sure if he should be paying with magic. He knew all magic came with a price.

But...

Then... At least Dipper could actually sleep. In peace

"Inclinatio." The word fumbled between his lips, and he felt a gust of wind brush through his hair, and through his very existence. It worked.

Dipper gave a small chuckle, then went to stand up. He had to tell his twin. But, when he went to stand, he found himself only stumbling to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Dipper looked down to his legs for the source of the problem, only...there were no legs. His legs were missing!!! Well, they were replaced anyways. Dipper worried, stumbling over to a mirror and starred at his reflection. His legs had been replaced with a deer's body, and his ears were replaced with fluffy brown deer ears.

Dipper's eyes widened and his ears went down, "Oh no... what have I done!?"

___________________

Bill cursed at the somewhat heavy feeling in his chest, "Pine Tree... what, have you done."

He stumbled to his feet, cursing as he brushed the dust off of his (leggings?)

This feeling... Bill knew this feeling, although it wasn't as...pleasant. He ached all over and felt weak.

Bill never felt weak! 

He had to figure out what Pine Tree had gotten himself into. Bill was positive this was the boys fault, he always had to get in his way. Cipher growled, stomping his way through the forest and throwing a fit like a child would. Since he could no longer fly...


	2. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill cipher was a CRAZY ASS DEMON... so, how did he ends up so...cute?

Bill Cipher made his way to the mystery shack, but not before tripping over his boots several times. Bill silently cursed as he closed one eye: his most sensitive one. After the spell had been cast, all magical creatures lost their magic. But magic doesn't just disappear, it hides. It finds a new habitat; a place to live and grow. His magic was special though. Although a great deal of his magic had been tossed away, the rest of his magic had actually bonded with Bill. The magic merged into his skin, and was not easily torn away. The magic resided in his right eye, giving it a magical, colorful look. The Demon's magic was mostly dark though, and burned In the light. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose everything.

Bill concentrated what little magic he had to create a bandage to cover his eye. He would have made an actual eye patch, but he didn't have the strength or energy to create one. So, he dealt with what he had, and patched his eye up with the thick gauze.

Now...He just had to knock.

_______________________

"M-Mabel!" Dipper shouted to his sister, who'd already seemed to have waken up with a look easily mistaken for horror on her face.

"Dipper! Look! I'm a mermaid!" She shrieked gidily with a goofy look on her face as she flapped her pink fish tail up and down, "And it's so SPARKLY!" Mabel squealed.

How could she be laughing at a time like this!?

"Mabel!" Dipper said, beginning to panic, "What are you doing!? We need to get you into water!"

Mabel gasped, "I can finally be with Mermando!"

Was she even listening!? Dipper knew that merfolk could only last outside of water for an hour out two. Good thing they had a kitty pool from their first summer here at the age of six...

"Mabel, I've done something horribly wrong, I was only trying to get rid of our enemies-"

"Does this include Gideon? Is he gone now!?" Mabel interrupted with a large grin before Dipper continued.

"No but-" Mabel sighed, "I don't exactly know what I did, but it can't be good... I mean, look at us!!!" He stumbled some more on all fours like a baby deer.

"Haha, bro-bro, you're adorable! You would have looked better as a kitten though." Mabel laughed.

"This isn't funny Mabel! I screwed up! I have to fix all of this before something bad-"

"You worry too much! Besides, maybe this is a good thing!" His sister said with a large grin. Then her grin faltered when she glanced over to her pet, Waddles.

"Waddles!" She shrieked, holding onto her pig...well, now fish.

"I-I'll get a bowl!" Dipper said, getting a large glass astronaut helmet Mabel happened to have at the side of her bed and filled it with water. Then he got the fish in as quickly as possible, knowing how dearly Mabel held Waddles to her.

"Oink!" The fish somewhat smiled as it swam in circles.

"Weird..."Dipper muttered. It was still a pig at heart...He guessed.

"Now, as for you, I need to get the kitty pool out so you don't-" Dipper stopped as he heard a knock at the door.

'Oh no...' Dipper thought, 'the rest of the town was probably in on the spell too...' He held his hand over the door nob.

What would they do if they woke up like Mabel and Dipper had? Oh well... He had to clean up his own mess. Dipper opened the door.

"Wendy?" He asked seeing the redhead before him. She looked normal. Dipper must've been hideous to her...

"Dipper! It got to you too?" She pointed to the deer body.

"Uhhhmm, wh-what?" Dipper gulped, trying his best to hide it, his ears going down.

"The magic! Hey, dude, check this out!" She gave a wicked grin before a loud growl escaped her lips. Her mouth changed into a snout, and her hair turned into red fur. She then had her hind in the air, and her tail wagging in a playful pose.

"W-Wendy?" He asked, and watched as the dog took Dipper's hat and ran in circles, "Wendy!"

The dog chuckled as it played tug of war with his hat. Dipper sighed and let go of his hat. Then something caught his eye. Another person had been at the door, (a boy?) Who'd just stood there, starring. He'd been slightly shorter than Dipper, and had smooth cream colored skin. The boy had fluffy blond hair, almost golden, with one eye covered with a bandage, and the other an electric gold. He wore a large yellow sweater, (Mabel would defiantly approve of it) which had a bow tie pattern at the top, making it look as if he'd actually worn one. The sweater went down to cover his thighs, and the sleeves lay low to his finger tips. On his legs he wore gray leggings and knee high boots with yellow triangle pendants on each one. He had a more feminine figure, but he was visually a boy.

He was... cute?

"Who's that?" He nodded over to the boy.

"Oh him?" Wendy shrugged, still in her dog form, "I dunno, but he was here when I got here. He looked too nervous to knock."

"I was not!" The boy glared, or...more pouted that was, "I was going to knock."

"Okay...Then, is there something you need?" Dipper asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, actually, you need to fix this mess before I decide to kill you!" The boy growled.

"E-excuse me?" Dipper asked, becoming more baffled by the minute.

"Pine Tree." He said, duly, with a tone as though he'd revealed something big.

"Oh." This was... this was Bill Cipher then? This was..."Hahaha!" Dipper began to laugh, hysterically.

"H-hey! Wh-what's so funny!?" Bill shouted, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

"Phhht. You're adorable." Dipper laughed some more, flicking the other's head.

"H-hey!" Bill swatted Dipper's hand away. 

Wendy began to laugh too, "You know this little guy?"

"I am not." Bill cipher paused as a blue light flickered in his hand, "adorable." He held his stance.

Dipper paused, staring at Bill with widened eyes. But the spell...it got rid of all magic. So how? Dipper stared at the boy as he began to sway back and forth.

He was weak. He could barely hold the flame in his hand, it was barely a threat anyways. Still, the boy was unstable. He was unfamiliar with sleep, and food. He didn't look like he could walk very well either. This was all new to him.

"Whoa, slow down..." Dipper held his hands out to reassure him, "you're going to hurt yourself."

But, Bill barely heard him as he blacked out, and toppled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. There are no fanfics with Bill as uke! Hahaha. So, I hope you like this small change. Also, I'm sorry for any misspelled words, or mess ups. Plz don't hate me ^_^


	3. thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's confused at Dipper's kindness, and learns a great deal about human food.

"Hey-" a fuzzy sound came to Bill's ears, "You awake?" 

The ringing in Bills head seemed to drown slowly, and his one normal eye began to open. He was in the Mystery Shack, no doubt about it, and was on something soft. Bill was lying on the couch, and people had surrounded it. He saw Pine Tree, Redhead, and... Was that Shooting Star? Mabel was a good few inches away, and had laying in a kitty pool. 

'Ahh,' Bill thought to himself, 'She's a Merwench.' Then he stopped in his thoughts, realizing that Dipper had just said something. 

"Huh?" He asked, not really caring that he hadn't been listening before hand. He was also pretty sure that Wendy had gone to the restroom or something... since she was no longer there. 

"Bill, are you alright?" Dipper repeated. 

"Oh yeah!" Bill grinned, quickly sitting up then crossing his legs and laying his hands in between them, "I'm fantastic! ... other than the taste of dirt in my mouth..." Bill groaned. He'd tripped enough on the way here to know what dirt tasted like. It was unpleasant. 

Dipper chuckled softly, glad his plan had worked. Bill was simply deprived of magic, and needed some to keep his energy up. It's what kept him alive. A being, almost made completely of pure magic, needs it to stay whole. So, Dipper had blended some of the magic sustaining root with some water to feed the demon boy. It seemed to have worked really well. 

"So, are you hungry?" Dipper asked Bill curiously, "Wendy's making some pancakes." He added. 

Bill knew what hunger was, but wasn't exactly familiar with it. He also knew that humans needed food to survive... But, Bill was still confused, and it wasn't because of the whole 'hunger' issue'.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bill asked, titling his head to the side in confusion. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dipper looked back to him. 

"I tried to destroy your precious journal several times, and even took your body as a puppet... and in the process, severely injured it." Bill said duly, "You could have just tossed me to the side, or even killed me. But you didn't."

"Well, you're a living person. I couldn't do that to you. That'd be wrong. Sure, I still hate you for all of those things, but... that doesn't mean you deserve to die." Dipper shrugged. 

Bill felt something grow heavy in his chest. Guilt? Or maybe it'd just been the fact that Dipper hated him? These feelings were all so new, and Bill hated them. "I'm not a living person, I'm a demon." Bill argued, crossing his arms. 

"You **were** a demon. But you're not anymore." Dipper corrected, "Now come on, let's get Mabel and go eat." Dipper said, walking away, his little feet clicking against the wood. He dragged the kitty pool along the floor with some difficulty while his sister only laughed. He turned to look at the other with a nod for him to follow along.

Bill sighed, but nodded, hopping off of the couch to walk over to Dipper. He snapped and the kitty pool magically floated in the air following the two as well.

"You really shouldn't use so much magic... you're going to-" Dipper began but was cut off as Bill rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do with my own magic." He snapped back.

"..." Dipper sighed, "Well... thanks, I guess..."

"I didn't move your sister for your sake. When you drag it against the floor, it sounds awful. Like screeching sirens. You need to clean the floor more often."

Dipper glared at the boy. Somehow he reminded Dipper of Pacifica. A rich snob. After a couple of seconds, they made it to the kitchen, and Bill dropped the kitty pool lightly onto the ground. Then he looked around to see Wendy, who'd just finished making pancakes.

"It smells great in here!" Bill commented, searching for the source of the smell. Creamy, crispy... " Eggs, milk, vanilla, flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, butter, and something else... a hint of lemon?"

Everyone just stopped to stare at Bill with shocked looks. Bill faltered for a second... why was it so quiet?

"What?" Bill asked blankly.

"Dude!" Wendy grinned, "you just named all of the ingredients perfectly! Have you like...made pancakes before?"

"No, why would I-" 

Mabel gasped, "Looks like the stale dorito is a master chef!"

"Mabel, I'm sure that's not true," Dipper argued, "he just named some ingredients."

"Taaalent~" Mabel said in a sing song tune.

Dipper just rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, all of the plates had been set, and the pancakes had been ready to be eaten. Bill grinned as he starred at the pancake on his plate.

"It's a triangle!" His grin grew even wider.

"Yup. Dipper told me all about who you were, so I thought triangles would be cool to make." Wendy laughed. 

"Whoa! How'd ya do it!?" Bill asked, a bit excited. 

"It's a secret." Wendy chuckled as the demon child pouted. 

"Really Bill? You're an all knowing demon, but you don't even know about Wendy's giant cookie cutters?" Dipper laughed at Bill Cipher. 

"Dude!" Wendy punched Dipper playfully in the side, "that was a secret!"

"If you didn't realize this already, I'm no longer all knowing. Because of you." Bill glared at his plate as he began to cut randomly all over the pancake, making a mess in the process.

"Here," Dipper grinned, talking hold of Bill's hand, "Cut it like this." Dipper guided the hand along, cutting out small chunks.

Something in Bill stopped at that second, making him want curl back into his chair, "O-okay." He felt his face grow hot. Dipper was way too close for Bill's liking. 

"Got it?" Dipper let go of Bill's hand and sat back to his original spot with no need for a chair.

"Mmhmm..." Bill mumbled, stuffing the piece of pancake into his mouth. He chewed a little, then stopped, and chewed some more.

"This ish wondherful!" He beamed, talking with his mouth full before swallowing and licking his lips. Mabel and Wendy laughed, while Dipper just took a bite of his own food.

"So, where's Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, he said something about going out to taunt Gideon for the weekend, but I have have a feeling he'll be coming back real soon once he finds out what I did..." Dipper explained.

"And he trusts you two, alone, in this house for a while weekend?" Wendy asked, and Dipper simply shrugged.

"Wait, you mean fat old baby man? He probably got out of jail already with all this magic going around!" Bill said with a smile as he continued to stuff more pancake into his mouth.

"You thinks so...?" Dipper said, a little bit worried.

"Oh yeah! Who knows what kind of crazy powers he got!" Bill laughed.

"I wouldn't worry bro-bro! If he does come back, we'll figure something out!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah... I guess so." Dipper sighed. He was going to be pacing a lot later.

Bill could see the worry in Dipper's facial expression, but didn't say anything. Why should he care?

"So..." Mabel began to change the subject, "where's Bill sleeping?"

"Outside." Dipper mumbled. 

"No way! We can't let this poor guy sleep outside!!!"

"Fine, he can sleep in a sleeping bag in our room." Dipper said. 

"Dipppppperrrr!!!" Mabel groaned. 

"Fine! He can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." Dipper knew how she was with guests. They were treated like "royalty". 

Mabel nodded in approval. Then she shrieked really loud as another person walked into the room. 

"Hey dudes...I think there's somethin wrong with my skin..." Soos said, paying with his arm. His skin looked melted, and goop-like. It was like... mud...

"Eeew...." Dipper cringed at the sight.

"Sheesh kid, you sure did get hit harder than everyone else!" Bill said, happily sticking yet another piece of pancake into his mouth. How many he's had is even unclear to himself. 

Everyone glared at Bill. 

"Wut?" He asked, mouth full of lemony pancake. 

After dealing with a slippery Soos, everyone was exhausted. It was surprisingly hard to keep Soos in one place, and took nearly all day to clean him up. They ended up putting him in a large box in front if the T.V., which, Soos had been alright with. They're need a new controller after this though. Wendy went home, and Dipper decided to take a shower. He let the hot water rush down his new body, which had been surprisingly easy to wash. In the middle of Dipper's shower, Bill decided to enter the bathroom.

"Hey pine tree?" Bill said into the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dipper asked, still not fond of the nickname the demon had for him.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked over the sound of running water. 

"Taking a shower." Dipper almost questioned, thinking it was quite obvious. 

"Oh...okay..." Bill said, looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Hey pine-" He didn't even finish his sentence before Dipper cut in. 

"What do you want Bill?" He asked, feeling a bit annoyed. 

"..." Bill glanced over to the shower curtain before looking back to the mirror and whispering, "thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better! I tried to make it longer, and tried to make sure there were no mistakes. Please correct me if there are any I missed though and I will fix it! Thank you ^_^


	4. I...accidentally lost Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper isn't very good at babysitting, and losses sight of Bill.
> 
> Meanwhile, a very angry Pacifica barges in to ruin everyone's day. Especially Mabel's.

"What was that?" Dipper asked, " sorry, I couldn't hear you over the water." He turned the nob on the shower, making the water stop. After he did so, the room had been silent other than the few last drops of water that dripped from the faucet.

"It was nothing!" Bill said glaring at the mirror, before turning to leave. What was he thinking? An all powerful demon, thanking an unworthy mortal... that was absurd. Bill blamed his stupid bodily functions. This must have been similar to being ticklish... only, in his head, and chest.

"Wait- Bill?" Dipper wrapped a towel over his deer body before stepping out, but the boy had already been gone. "What was that all about?" Dipper pondered before shrugging, and facing the mirror to brush his teeth.

After a couple of minutes, he brushed his hair with great difficulty, then threw on a white t-shirt for bed.

He then nodded in approval as he pulled out his thick sleeping bag, "Bill!" He shouted, "Bed time!" Dipper waited for a response, but there was none, "That's odd..." Dipper hummed, "He usually snaps back at me by now."

"DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked, dragging her tail into the room, "I CAN'T FIND BILL ANYWHERE!" 

"Mabel!?" Dipper worried. Mabel shouldn't have been out of her kitty pool. But he shook it off and took a deep breath. It could wait.

Dipper's ears went down, "I-I can't find him either, do you think he ran away?" He chewed on the corner of his lip, "He can't survive out there... he's going to get himself killed."

"Y-you think?" Mabel whispered, her brows knitted with worry. She was worrying too much, or at least that's what Dipper had thought. It...He was only a boy. He couldn't have gotten that far, right?

"I don't know... you just double check the shack and the kitchen, I'll search up here." Dipper mumbled as his Mabel nodded and scrambled down the stairs, dragging her tail behind. It had to be heavy, but Dipper knew she could handle herself...hopefully. Dipper's eyes went from his books, to his bed, and then to the window. 

Wait...

Had that window always been cracked open?

__________________________

Mabel searched every nook and cranny in the house, then began to pace some more, silently numbering off the places she'd looked in.

Bathroom- no...

Living room-no... 

Kitchen- no.

She didn't understand! How could she have lost something so cute!? No, she couldn't give up now! She had to find-

Knock Knock Knock. The loud bangs came to the door. Mabel was at the door within less than a second as she hurriedly swung the door open (it took her a bit top reach the handle), "Bill is that y-.... you...you're not Bill..." Mabel groaned.

Pacifica glared at Mabel with a darkness that could only be described as a deep hated, "Your idiot brother did something didn't he!? He needs to fix things right now!"

Mabel gasped and laughed, "They're so cute!" She giggled as she poked at Pacifica's hair with a 'womp'. Only her hair was no longer trimmed to perfection... her hair was now a mess of snakes, and one of the snakes has snapped at Mabel. Mabel quickly jolted away in shock, but then grinned, "You look like Medusa!" She squealed.

"Shut up! At least I'm not half of a seafood dinner." Was the quick response to her nonsense. Pacifica wasn't in the mood, but then again, when was she ever? "Where's your idiot brother?" She repeated, not caring to use Dipper's name.

"Dipper is not an idiot!" Mabel pouted, "People make mistakes..." She hesitated. Sure people made mistakes...but Dipper was constantly making mistakes. But he certainly wasn't an idiot!

"Oh please!" Pacifica and her snakes rolled their eyes, "That boy is always making mistakes! Almost as often as you do!" She scoffed with a grin as she poked a finger at Mabel's chest, "and that brother of yours always has to clean up your messes! No wonder he spends so much time in the woods! He's trying to get away from you and your mistakes."

Mabel's eyes began to water up, "I-I don't try to make mistakes... I-" She felt trapped. Trapped by cruel words that shot at her heart like bullets. Was she really all that troublesome?

Pacifica paused and stared at the wood as the other cried, and she blushed. Not out of embarrassment, but out of guilt. She'd made Mabel cry..."Don't...make a face like that... you'll smear your makeup." She tossed a tissue from her shirt pocket to Mabel, "Luckily, I'm perfect in every way, and can help that idiot brother of yours fix this mess he's created."

Mabel pouted, but excepted the tissue and wiped her eyes, smearing her eyeliner she'd worn. Pacifica sighed and pulled out a few items from her bag, "Here, let me fix it." She said, pulling (more like dragging) Mabel into the bathroom. They weren't going to see everyone with Mabel looking like this. That was simply put, unacceptable.

____________________

Dipper stepped through the window, to the small ledge beneath. Surely enough, there Bill was, sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms around them. He was staring up at the sky. Dipper knew why he'd want to stare. The sky was beautiful, with orange and golden colors collided into a breath taking sunset. He looked melancholy, maybe a little sad even. But the pained look seemed to be covered with a gentle, calm peacefulness. Dipper couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and feeling at the moment. It was hard to tell. But, the good thing was that Bill was safe, and no one had to worry.

"Hey..." Dipper said softly, causing Bill to flinch with a slightly shocked look on his face. Bill calmed down soon after though, and sighed, looking back to the sky.

"Hey." He replied, but didn't look back to him. Bill only examined the sky further with a curious eye. Dipper took his reply as an invitation, and sat at Bill's side as he began to watch the sky too.

"You know, everybody was worried about you." Dipper said, laying his eyes on a few dark clouds. It was probably going to rain tonight.

"Who's 'everybody'? You and shooting star?" Bill scoffed, leaning his head back slightly, and tilted it to the side to see a few other clouds nearby.

"Mmmh." Dipper simply hummed in return to the demon child's sarcastic tone of voice, "Somethin like that. Soda?" He offered, holding a can in front of Bill. He'd always kept a secret stash up here for whenever he was in a mood. It was calming to just take a second to look at your surroundings and have a nice refreshing drink.

Bill took the soda, then snapped it open. What happened next, probably should have been expected, but it slipped Dipper's mind. The boy began to practically drown his face with cola as he held the can upside down over his mouth. The fizzy syrup went up Bill's nose, and down his throat. Some had even went over his eyes, soaking the gauze bandage causing it to turn a light brown.

"Oh shit, Bill!" Dipper took the can away from Bill and patted his back as he coughed and hacked over the ground. The Demon had choked on soda without thinking about it... After a couple of minutes, Bill got the fizzy beverage out if his system.

"Wow..." He half chuckled half coughed, "That was terrible. Remind me to never do that again." 

Dipper chuckled too, "Note you know how I feel." Dipper's smiled faltered when he noticed the worried look on Bill's face. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then Bill began to speak.

"Is that... is that how it felt for you?" Bill asked.

"Choking on soda? Yeah," Dipper shrugged and laughed, "but it was nothing compared to breaking bones on the way down the stairs, or getting your skin pierced by forks..." He half joked. It was true after all...

"..." Bill looked away with a pained look on his face.

"But- hey! Nothing a few casts, stitches, and doctors can't fix!" He tried to cheer Bill up... in an, odd, sort of way. It apparently worked, because Bill had turned his head slightly with a small smile to face Dipper.

"Hahaha..." Bill's laugh sounded weak. Especially compared to how it used to sound in his demon form. Then it was like a loud echo, and now, it was a soft whisper. Bill thought about apologizing...but then decided against it. He didn't want Dipper to think that he actually cared about a mere human boy. But... Dipper seemed to care about him. Although...the Demon didn't understand quite why.

Dipper chuckled in return, but stopped to stare at the soda-soaked bandage over Bill's special eye.

"Oh...your... eye. The soda... Here, I've got the perfect thing. I'll be right back!" Dipper said with a soft smile before leaving.

Bill knew the boy would only be a minute or two... so, why did Bill just suddenly feel so lonely? He sighed, tapping on the wood for a while before Dipper returned with a small item in his hand. 

"Here," Dipper said wrapping the item around Bill's head, "it's from the shop. I thought it'd be useful." 

It was an eye patch. Just simple, and black, but still perfect for the situation. Right when Dipper went take the bandage off, Bill smacked Dipper's hand away to take it off himself. Bill made sure his eye stayed closed as he did so.

Dipper questioned why Bill did that, but respected his privacy and let it be. He then slipped the eye patch over his eye, "There, it's perfect!" Dipper smiled, curling his deer legs beneath him. 

Bill blushed a little and have a hesitant smile, "yeah...It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeh...so short...
> 
> But so tired! So conflicting! Sorry for grammar mistakes! Please correct me and I'll fix them. Feel free to criticize! I can take any kind of insult, but compliments would be great too ^_^ hahaha...
> 
> Gooooooood night.


	5. I hate humans

Bill looked away with a sigh, "I-...I still don't understand. Why don't you just kill me? I mean, once everything is back to normal, you do realize that I'll stop at nothing to tear you and everyone you love apart."

Dipper stared at Bill for a few seconds before responding, "I don't believe that you would."

"Excuse me?" Bill's expression went from solemn to a look that said 'Are you serious?', "I'm a demon, and I would not hesitate to-"

"But you obviously have feelings. And I refuse to kill a person that can feel emotion. I used to see you as an object. You never cared, not that you do now, but you were merciless, and threatening. And if someone got in your way, you'd just hurt them as if that were your only option. You were basically a drone. Now I see... that you are capable of feeling so many things! It's like you're a while different person-" Dipper smiled softly before being cut off by the boy at his side.

"Stop." 

"W-wha?" Dipper began to ask, looking at Bill with a worried expression.

"Stop it now. I don't care about you filthy beings, and I never will. Don't try to imply it." Bill hissed, fighting off the thoughts in his mind that told him this was wrong. That he did like Dipper. Mabel, Wendy, and even Waddles. It was like he was having a war between his brain, And his heart, and he hated it. He tried to convince himself that he didn't need a family. He didn't need Dipper to be happy.

Dipper only chuckled, and Bill felt himself blush, unsure if he should love the sound or hate it, "Don't be silly Bill! I saw how your eye sparkled as you had your first pancake," Bill could've sworn that Dipper wasn't paying attention then-"and how you slept on the couch, curled up in a little ball," He watched him sleep? "And how guilty you looked just a minute ago when I talked about the pain you caused me,"Bill winced, "You obviously care."

Bill shook off the overwhelming emotions he'd just felt and bit his lip, "Don't be an idiot."

Dipper's smile fell as the demon child continued, "Can't you see that I'm just getting into your head?" He sneered, "that I'm acting this way so that you won't be able to harm me later on due to your frail human emotions? You humans make me sick."

Dipper glared at Bill, "If that were actually true, you wouldn't have told me you were pretending! You're just making up excuses!"

"As if! You're oblivious state just began to get on my nerves, so I had to clear things up for you! I almost feel sorry for your stupidity!" Bill spat in return.

"So you can feel!" Dipper shot back.

"I said almost!" Bill corrected as he sat up strait as he watched Dipper's deer ears go down further.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have even tried to be nice to you! All you've ever done is cause my family grieve and havoc!"

"I-" Bill paused, feeling confused and hurt, "...It used to be so easy... ever since you cast that damn curse, I've been all weird..." Bill furrowed his brows, "This is all your fault! I don't want to feel at all! You humans make everything so fucking complicated, and I-I'm sick of it!"

Dipper glared at Bill with watery eyes, but didn't say anything. 

"Don't... don't look at me like that..." Bill felt a small pang in his chest as he spoke, "I just... this is all so new and different... and it just makes me feel terrible."

"..." Dipper stared at Bill for a few more seconds before sighing softly, "Are you scared?"

"What?" Bill seamed appalled at the idea, "No." Was that what he was feeling? "Maybe..." Bill looked away from Dipper to face the trees. "I don't know..."

Dipper smiled softly before grabbing at Bill's hand. Bill looked at Dipper with confusion in his eyes, but Dipper had already looked forward at the scenery too.

"I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in like... forever and I know this is short. But... I've just been going through some stuff lately, and I'd rather not talk about it. Again, I apologize and hope you will all understand. 
> 
> I will also only continue one of my stories for now, so please leave a vote on which one you'd like me to continue.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I also know this is really short, but it'll get longer! I promise ^_^ this is pretty much an intro, so the next chappy will be much longer! Plz lemme know watcha think ;)


End file.
